One Good Deed Deserves Another
by CJ Timm
Summary: A Forgotten Realms adventure-when a trader accidently discovers an ancient and powerful artefact once owned then lost by Lady Alustriel's family it sets in motion a dangerous quest for a group of adventurers who seek to gain the valuable relic for her
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: a discovery**

He almost missed it in the pile of rubbish filling the bins of the shop that called itself a dealer in rare antiquities.

Forfar Marzipan, so named because of the reputation of his pastry chef father, was referred to by those who knew him as Forfar the Sharp. The thin, diminutive man was much shorter then average giving rise to the thought he must have some gnome blood in him. A buyer and seller of ancient artefacts Forfar never confirmed or denied the rumour. He'd never liked the idea of being a baker so had left his father's trade at the earliest possible age for one that seemed more suited for him.

Standing in the dusty, obscure shop in Waterdeep Forfar had one of those moments that reminded him of why he'd ever gotten into the trade. Shielding what he looked at from the bored shop owner the astute trader delicately picked the stone item from out among the others in a discount bin.

Forfar had absently stopped into the shop, as he did dozens regularly to scan for unusual items in the bustling city. He'd developed an almost sixth sense for the rare and valuable so when he'd entered this particular shop, Delray's Place of Wonders, he thought perhaps the dive may finally live up to its name. In the past the collector had never found anything there worth more than a few gold coins so it would have been better named a thrift shop.

But this day his senses told him it would be different.

Cradling the object, if what he gazed at turned out to be what he thought, it could turn out to be his greatest discovery. What had caught his eye was the embossed symbol that still stood out on the now dull item. It seemed to be the crest of the family of the Lady Alustriel of Silverymoon.

In the back of his mind Forfar remembered something about a lost and powerful artefact.

Could this be it?

He shook his head in disbelief. Logic told him there was no way this was the item.

To be located in some obscure shop after so many years, especially when others had searched for it? Impossible.

But then his past experiences reminded him stranger things had happened. He needed to find out.

Randomly picking a few other items to mask where his true interest lay, the trader made an offer for the lot with the owner of the shop not allowing the heavyset, oily skinned man to see his anxiety.

Of course the first offer was rejected.

Forfar knew how the game would play out, he was a master of it. But his third offer, still less then he would have paid, had been accepted.

A short time later Forfar plunked himself down on an overstuffed chair in the apartment he kept in Waterdeep after retrieving a volume from his impressive library. Besides a small table, a pair of chairs and a single bed the rest of the place was filled with books and relics. He considered this place his shop, the place where the possible became reality, as opposed to the large home in the country he also owned.

It had taken him fifteen minutes to find the right book. The thought of the one he'd sought had sprung into his quick mind far back in its recesses but he'd been unsure. The very thought of what this could be caused his heart to race. As he thumbed through this volume of ancient lore he knew he had the right one.

Now to find out if he'd been right.

The initial description seemed correct. The size, texture and markings of the items matched. His assessment proved true when he found the tiny hidden button. Unable to resist a sudden urge he pressed it. A faint black aura came from the item and in sudden terror he quickly clicked it again to turn it off. He had indeed found the Orb of Bera Shinar, for centuries thought lost but here it was. The value of the item was enormous, its power considerable. He could sell it to a hundred buyers for a king's sum within the ten-day.

But Forfar had no intention of doing that.

He had recognized the symbol of the Lady Alustriel's family because it was one familiar to him and his family. Years ago the High Lady of the Silver Marches had helped Forfar's grandfather's father out of a terrible situation for no reason other than the goodness of her character and the family had never forgotten. As a young boy Forfar had sat at the man's feet and listened time and again to the tale of their salvation. His own father's position had come out of that circumstance.

No, here was an opportunity to repay an enormous act of kindness with something that would surely catch the lady's attention and place his family in her good steed for centuries to come.

He knew he must set out north for Silverymoon as soon as possible to deliver this prize to the High Lady. Though late in the season snow had not yet fallen in a degree to make the roads impassable but the trail would be dangerous and uninviting to the trader. So going to the merchant district the next day he found an escorted caravan leaving in two days.

The night before his departure, Forfar celebrated his good fortune at the Jewelled Mace Inn. His pride in discovery, anticipated recognition for the discovery and excitement for the trip caused him to consume a bit more honey mead then he was used too. He began to talk loudly in the crowded tavern, boasting of his great discovery and the joy it would bring to Lady Alustriel.

Forfar forgot there were others in Waterdeep aware of this great and powerful item. In his time of revelry the man didn't see a small, cloaked figure slip unnoticed from the inn.

After saying goodbye to his family the gentle man set out on the road with the group of merchants to the north. Though well into the month of Nightal the snow wasn't too bad yet this far south. Besides, the colder weather usually drove many of the bandits who plagued the road into warm shelter. Walking or riding in a wagon Forfar had time to ponder what he was doing.

He spent a lot time studying the relic. The more he studied it, the more something didn't seem right. He'd read the entries in the journals and so thought he knew it well but something unsettled him in a way. It had almost a presence or aura about it. The second day something happened that caused him tremendous anxiety, no, more then that, caused him deep fear. There was more to this item then had ever been written about.

The unsettling realization gave a stronger sense of purpose that taking it to Lady Alustriel was the right thing to do. His mission became more then just about simple reward and recognition. Only a few more days and he'd be parted with it.

The fourth day, north of Beliard, Forfar began to feel like they were being shadowed. At first he thought himself paranoid since he'd not spent much time on the road but by the end of the day even the caravan's four guards were whispering to each other and maintaining a greater degree of vigilance. By the time the small caravan entered the village of St. Vincent, near the Calling Horns, a sense of dread overtook him and he felt certain he would never see Silverymoon.

Entering into an inn for a meal Forfar felt confident in the steps he'd taken to protect the orb. He'd discovered something about it that made his life seem of little value in comparison to ensuring it didn't fall into the wrong hands, a terrible secret he couldn't even whisper.

Sitting with his back to a wall, eating a bowl of venison stew, Forfar thought of slipping out in the middle of the night and going back to find it but he knew he would never survive alone on the road. No, the rune stones were cast. His haste to present this mighty gift likely would lead to his undoing. Now he had to trust to the gods and to the strength of the caravan he travelled with. For the remainder of the time in the village he never strayed far from those he'd paid to protect him, believing every shadow to contain an assassin.

In the end, Forfar had been correct in his anxiety but his demise came in one of those random, unexpected things that so characterizes life at times. Their first evening on the road out of St. Vincent a large band of brigands attacked the caravan. Cowering in a wagon as a sharp fight circled around him he penned a hasty note and sent it off by Quaal's Token right as the flap to the wagon was aggressively thrown open.

Minutes later Forfar Marzipan lay dying on the side of the road, regretting he'd never see his wife again but happy for the steps he'd taken to see the High Lady receive her gift and ensure the honour of his family.


	2. Chapter 2  Response

**Chapter 2: ****Response**

"Milady, be reasonable," the impeccably groomed dwarf implored the striking, elegant woman before him.

The look in her eyes caused him to involuntarily take a step backwards.

"Do not stand in my way Fret," Alustriel, High Lady of the Silver Marches tersely shot back. "I will summon my flying chariot and be there and back in no time".

"But the council begins tomorrow and already delegations have arrived," Fret, the lady's advisor rebutted, standing his ground. "There's too much at stake for you not to be there."

"And this is something that I must do for my sisters and I," she responded doggedly.

"You know nothing of this situation, only the vague writings of a hurried message," the dwarf countered.

"I KNOW Fret what this is about."

"Then send Lady Dove. She's better suited for this type of activity," Fret answered firmly though he looked away, not able to meet Alustriel's blazing glare.

"He is right milady," chimed in Taern Hornblade, the leader of Silverymoon, "there is too much at stake right now for you to be flying off on some quest."

Alustriel looked at the man who had taken over from her after she'd assumed the leadership of the whole shire. She wondered anew if she'd made the right decision to step up to the role. Her life now seemed less and less her own, always her duty superseded. What once had been free and limited only by her energy was now confined more and more to negotiating tables and state dinners. The woman's heart yearned for the freedom of the past but her duty, loyalty and honour checked what once was.

The two advisors looked expectantly at her.

Alustriel, High Lady of the Silver Marches, paused for a moment weighing her options. Once again obligation overcame personal desire.

"Very well. Call for my sister and have her go and see what she can find out about this message."

Knowing he'd worn out his welcome the dwarf advisor gave an elegant bow and quickly left the woman in the receiving room to be alone with her thoughts.

The Quaal's Token, which acted almost like a carrier pigeon, had arrived less then an hour ago and still she couldn't shake the unsettled feeling the message it contained gave her.

_I have in my possession an item of great importance to your family, one dating back to your mother Elue._

It could only be one thing.

The Orb of Bera Shinar had been a powerful magical item her mother had possessed but when the woman was consumed by the magic she studied centuries ago in a great cataclysm the item had been thought lost. Alustriel herself knew little of it, there were few writings in the family record about that time, but she did know it to be powerful and have something to do with her sister Qilue.

_I have discovered an important secret about this treasure, one of great significance._

What did this mean? Had this merchant uncovered something she didn't know about the Orb? She'd have to wait for her sister to find out.

On the fifth day Dove returned, exhausted and dirty from her travels. The grim look on her attractive face gave the older sister pause for thought.

"So, did you find Forfar?" Alustriel asked, not expecting a favourable answer.

"I found him and his caravan slain just past the Calling Horns," Dove reported. "It appears they didn't make it far from the village of St. Vincent before they were attacked."

"So they were overtaken from behind?"

"No, it seems more likely they were ambushed out of the Evermoors," the expert tracker surmised.

"What about the Orb?"

"Nowhere to be found."

"And?" the High Lady asked, sensing her sister hadn't told her everything. Sighing, she again wished she had gone in the first place.

"There's more," Dove answered. "The brigands were slain a short distance away. Throats slit in their camp, guards in the same position."

The news genuinely surprised the woman who could anticipate most things. "Who did this?" Alustriel asked with a growing sense of dread.

"You don't want to know sister," Dove declared, not liking the answer herself. A stern look from her elder gave her the response she already knew.

"It appears to have been the Kraken Society," the skilled ranger declared.

"What? How can that be?" Alustriel shot back in disgusted. "They operate only in Luskan."

The Kraken Society was a dangerous criminal organization working out of the near lawless port city on the Sword Coast. Made up of thieves and assassins they were a formidable and deadly force. If they sought the Orb it would make its recovery a hard thing to accomplish.

Dove wearily shook her head. She travelled the woods and trails where she could seek answers to simple questions. Matters of intrigue and politics were left to those like her sister. "Well, I poked around a bit in the nearest village and it appears as if they have set up in Waterdeep as well and found out about the item."

"So the heirloom of our mother is lost?" a now forlorn Alustriel whispered.

"No its not," her sister answered mysteriously.

"What do you mean?"

"It seems that Forfar suspected he was being followed and hid the item on the path they'd travelled," Dove reported.

"Well then we must search for it!" Alustriel declared. "Captain Gavin," she called out to the next room for the head of her guard.

"Easier said then done," Dove countered. "The caravan Forfar travelled with could have taken at least two roads to get to that point and it could be stashed anywhere along it." She ran a hand through her matted hair. "Besides, it could already be in the hands of the Krakens."  
>"I don't think it is," Alustriel responded quietly. "If it were we would know by now."<p>

Before her sister could counter the thought a tall, well-built soldier entered the room. A Knight in Silver, he was a captain in the elite army of Silverymoon. The best fighting force in the March, even the dwarves respected their ability.

"Captain, I want you to get the men in your troop ready to ride immediately," Alustriel ordered.

"We can't do that," Dove gently countered.

Even before her sister spoke the High Lady knew she couldn't. It would be an abuse of power to send the city's soldiers to go on a personal mission though none would have complained.

"Sorry captain for calling you," Alustriel admitted, averting his gaze in embarrassment. "Please return to your duties."

The soldier bowed then began to withdraw from the room while Dove kept speaking.

"We need help in this," the ranger admitted, "I can't find it on my own."

"Then we'll seek some worthy adventurers who will help in this matter."

Dove snorted. "And risk running into the Krakens? Good luck. No one in their right mind would take such a quest for mere gold."

A new voice joined the conversation.

"If the Lady Dove will find a band milady I will be happy to lead another who seems qualified."

Captain Gavin had not left the room but instead returned back to interject into the conversation.

"Your offer is well met Captain," Alustriel replied with true appreciation, "but as we mentioned, it would be inappropriate to send you on this business."

"I'm not asking to be sent milady, I'm volunteering. I have a lot of leave accumulated and I'd be honoured to take it to lead an expedition on this quest."

Alustriel, the High Lady of the Silver Marches and likely the most powerful being in all the north of Faerun, could not speak at the touching gesture. A single tear rolled down her porcelain clear cheek.

Maybe the heirloom could be returned to them after all.


	3. Chapter 3 A party forms

**Chapter 3: A Party Forms**

"Idiot," Captain Gavin muttered to himself in disgust as the slovenly man with rusty sword he'd just interviewed slumped away from the table.

The Knight in Silver ran a hand through his greying hair in frustration. He couldn't believe the quality of those who had responded to the notice thus far. He'd never heard bigger tales of ability or worse lies about skill in all his years. The accomplished and battle-tested fighter had set up in the village of St. Vincent with a sense of anticipation that at least some qualified adventurers could be found. But this?

Dove Falconhand had an advantage, being a regular explorer. She picked her own party and already was out on the trail searching for clues to the missing orb. She'd taken the longer route but at this rate she'd be finished and back before he even set out. Though the quest was not a competition, Gavin wanted to contribute.

He was a soldier, used to following orders and working with trained, disciplined troops. But then he pondered that competing with a group as formidable as the Krakens had likely scared off those with real talent. No, it was a hard thing to ask one to do for mere gold. His motivation had been drawn from a deeper well. He thought again that his offer of help had been somewhat rash but the look on Lady Alustriel's face had caused him to act.

And now here he was. It was going to be a long, and he began to believe, unfruitful day which it turned out almost prophetically to be. The soldier left the inn where he'd set up shop as darkness fell for his rented room in the village hoping the next day would bring better fortune.

The following morning the captain sat again at the same polished wooden table in the Golden Acorn Inn with little optimism. But it seems as if the gods favour the faithful for this proved to be a different day.

The first useful and skilled applicants arrived before the mid-day meal. At first the pair of brawny females seemed no better then unruly barbarians but upon closer examination Gavin found them to possess unexpected discipline. Sisters Nikaela and Kaitlym Strongsword had until recently been members of the Axe of Mirabar but the continued arrogance of the Marchion of the town had caused the Strongsword sisters to finally leave the city guard and seek their own way in the world. They seem ill-named since both favoured the axe over the blade but the soldier found this more ironic then problematic. No, the pair would provide much-needed combat power if they were to face the Krakens.

The sisters were looking for employment and this seemed their best opportunity. Gavin wasn't surprised by this since he'd heard rumours of increasing tension in the city due to the aggression of the leader. He accepted their offer on the spot.

Finally things were beginning to look up.

Later in the morning a lady ranger with her golden hair pulled back and tied with a leather string approached his post.

"I'm Sarai Swiftdeer and I'd like to join your party if there's still room," the woman declared with quiet confidence.

Her name was a familiar one to the Captain from Silverymoon. Having traveled extensively throughout the north she was well versed in the area and known for her adventuring skills. Though her clothes were rumpled from many days in the wilds a polished and freshly strung bow slung on her back showed the lady ranger's priorities were in the right place.

"If you're seeking Dove's group they've already left," Gavin stated with a note of bitterness in his voice he immediately regretted since it hadn't been intended.

"I would think the Lady Dove's party is already well represented with those of my skills," Sarai answered without a hint of response to the man's barb. "My offer is to help you with yours captain. I desire to assist the Lady Alustriel who has done so much for so many, myself included. I heard of the opportunity to serve so traveled to St. Vincent to be part of the quest."

"Well met then," Captain Gavin responded, knowing her desire to be sincere. Extending his hand to the ranger he added, "You are a welcome addition."

A willowy, dark-haired traveling bard who had been drifting through the area and was staying at the inn shocked Gavin by stepping up right after Sarai Swiftdeer left. She'd overheard the Captain of the Knights in Silver and Dove Falconhand several days earlier talking about the Orb and the potential trouble with the Krakens. The story captured her attention so she decided to stay in the village and see how it turned out. She'd watched the soldier since then and listened to his conversations realizing what a great story this quest could turn into. Not usually one to be part of such missions the fair-skinned woman found herself overcome with the romance of the seemingly hopeless quest. So Skylah Clearsong, bard of Waterdeep, joined the adventuring party.

Captain Gavin enjoyed a mid-day meal of cold mutton, bread and cheese, satisfied that he was making good progress and would have a group capable of undertaking his part of the quest. He flinched in surprise when a slender, blond-haired, female elf brashly sat down uninvited at his table and grabbed some cheese from his plate.

"Hey!" Gavin shouted in surprise. "Leave my vittles and my table, I'm in no mood for company," he gruffly ordered the finely-dressed elf.

"Oh but mine is the type of company you seek," she replied coyly.

The soldier flushed at the table causing the attractive young woman to laugh at his discomfort.

"You misunderstand my intention sir," she corrected, eyes sparkling playfully. "But I do appreciate the thought!" she added saucily.

Gavin's face flushed with anger. The perceptive elf easily caught this so knew she'd best not push her luck further.

"I've come to join your party and assist in the noble quest you've advertised," she declared.

The woman explained her reasons for wanting to join but although possessing a regal air, there was something about her that Gavin didn't like. All her reasons for wanting to join were evasive and really didn't answer his questions, as were here responses about what skills she possessed.

"Be gone!" the soldier declared. "We have no need for a rogue on this honourable journey," he spat out, pegging her for what she was.

Without saying a word, the petite elf deftly handed Gavin his dagger, which he hadn't even realized she'd taken.

"By the gods," the soldier sputtered, "how did you do that?"

She laughed happily in reply, her smile lighting up her fine features.

Initially angry, Gavin then considered that perhaps there might be a use for one with such talents. Knowing he would likely regret this, the Knight in Silver decided to extend an invitation.

"Well, that's fine rogue. We may have a use for one with your unique skills," he admitted. "But nothing funny, this is a serious quest. Agreed?"

"Agreed," she replied lightly.

Realizing he'd made an offer without even knowing who this was he became frustrated with himself for being distracted. "So if you are to join us, what are you called?" Gavin asked, trying to regain control of the interview.

"Talindra Illuvatar," she replied matter of factly.

"Tal…," he started in surprise, "Talindra Illuvatar, daughter of Anandra Illuvatar of the Moonwood?"

"One and the same," she answered, looking him square in the eyes. "Is that a problem?"

Talindra Illuvatar, the wayward daughter of the one of the ruling elders of the Moonwood elves, in his party. That couldn't be a good thing. He'd heard of the falling out within the family, how the young woman had wanted to live a life of adventure rather then study and had finally broken from her family against her father's wishes. How would this go over? But his need was desperate and she did have talent.

"No, it's not a problem," he answered evenly, not sure who he was lying to whom.

Talindra didn't respond to the declaration. Instead she winked at the soldier jauntily then skipped out of the tap room.

The party became complete by mid-afternoon.

The door to the inn opened and a tall, willowy, female half-elf dressed in worn but well-maintained armour with an imposing bastard sword strapped to her hip confidently walked in then came to attention before his table.

"You are?" Captain Gavin asked impressed by the presentation of the one who was obviously more then a simple blade for hire.

"Alariya Hawkstone, Sir," she responded, meeting his gaze.

Now he knew why he was impressed. Alariya Hawkstone was a paladin knight known in the Silver Marches. Though he'd never met her Captain Gavin knew her reputation as more then a mere fighter. She was a capable leader in her own right. Her desire to assist the noble High Lady of the Silver Marches was appreciated considering the other opportunities she would have to use her considerable skills.

The young woman's story had been a sad one thus far from what had been circulated. Her grandfather had been a great fighter in the land of Cormyr, a Purple Dragon Knight in fact, but had fallen from grace for some unknown reason. Stripped of rank and unable to fight, he became a well-regarded armourer, a trade he passed on to his son. His child Alariya, so the rumours went, had forsaken the trade and instead took the paladin's charge despite great opposition and now was trying to redeem the family name, and eventually earn a place among the Purple Dragons.

Though knowing he'd accept her offer without question he knew he had to test her motivation. "Ms Hawkstone, well met. It's good to meet you finally. I've heard much about you.

"As I have of you," she responded, meeting his gaze with piercing blue eyes.

"So what makes you, one capable of leading your own party, desire to submit to the authority of another and serve as a hirling for mere coin?" the soldier threw out to test her resolve.

"If you know me then you know gold is of no interest to me. The righteousness of the cause is," Alariya replied. "The High Lady is one who asks so little from those she gives so much too. How could anyone with the ability to assist not do so?" The logic of the answer could not be argued with, nor could the reflection on character the statement made. Then she sealed it by adding, "As for leading, it's always been my view that one who is capable of leading should also be willing to follow, especially when the one she submits too is eminently more capable. No, this is no imposition for me, quite the opposite, it's an honour."

Captain Gavin was not only taken back but touched by the honest nobility of this woman. She was worthy not only of the Purple Dragons but of the Knights in Silver. Then she showed him she was more then brusque formality. With an elegant bow she accepted the implied acceptance of her offer then added, "Besides, it beats serving as a guard on another merchant's caravan!"

Gavin burst out laughing at the comment, the tension broken. He invited Alariya to join him for a glass of mead and for the next hour they enjoyed each others company like they were old comrades-at-arms together.

By the end of the day what had seemingly been impossible when it began had now become a reality. But then the truth of the composition of the party hit him like a hammer. It was an all-female party!

In his desperation to begin the quest he'd not considered this development. He had no issue with females; he'd served with many over the years. But a whole party of women?

Some wags would have congratulated him on his good fortune. Of course they'd do it with a wink and a tipping of their mug of ale. But would they go into the field with such a crew? Likely not. Their interests lay elsewhere.

Should he rethink? Should he add at least one man? He carefully considered all he'd seen and the time urgency of the quest.

No, he had to begin; he'd already delayed too long.

Gavin thought again of those who'd applied for the party and knew he would choose the same ones again regardless of their sex. Each possessed the skills to accomplish the task.

Hang those who would question or smirk, he thought, this was not their burden anyway. He had no time for fireside generals. No, these ladies were the right ones.

Satisfied that he possessed a party capable of undertaking the quest the soldier stood up from the table to return to his room, his recruiting work complete. Now would begin the truly challenging part, the quest to find the hidden Orb of Bera Shinar.

He sent word to those he'd selected to meet him at the inn that evening to begin the quest. He was content that he'd looked after everything and they would be successful.

What he didn't realize was that there were others in the establishment who had been watching with a keen interest.


	4. Chapter 4 Teamwork

**Chapter 4: ****Teamwork**

The Golden Acorn echoed with the sound of people enjoying the end of another ten-day. Fires roared in the tap room, dining room and lounge warming the spirits of the large crowd bustling in the establishment. The savoury smell of fowl roasting on the spit caused many a mouth to water. But at a large, lacquered table in the dining room all of these distractions were pushed aside by the patrons.

Captain Gavin and his party were getting to know each other and beginning to understand the depth of what they'd signed up for. The Knight in Silver looked around to ensure no one eavesdropped, then signalled the time for idle chit chat had ended.

"Very well," he began, "you know what we seek and you know what we're up against. So, any questions?"

Besides the soldier of Silverymoon there had yet to be established a natural order of leadership. The others warily looked at each other, seeing who would exert themselves. None were surprised when the paladin Alariya Hawkstone spoke.

"You've talked around the edges of the map, as it were, Captain. What information do you have that might help us find this elusive prize we seek?"

"Very little I confess," Gavin replied somewhat embarrassed. "We know that Forfar stopped at this inn before he was killed not far from here. Others have searched the area between that spot and here with no success. It's strongly suspected that he hid the orb before he reached this village."

"But he did send correspondence to the Lady Alustriel about this prize, didn't he?" Sarai Swiftdeer asked. "He did seem to want it found?"

"Yes, that is our understanding," the captain answered.

"Then isn't he likely to have left some clue here to its location if he wants it found?" the ranger surmised.

"That makes sense," Captain Gavin responded nodding his head in agreement, chastising himself for not having thought of that. Again the soldier began to wonder if he were in over his head with this adventuring thing. He said a quick prayer of thanks for those who would be helping him in the quest. Humbling himself, the Knight in Silver knew he couldn't merely 'lead' this group. They needed to work together as a team to achieve their objective.

"How do you think we should go about it?" he asked generally.

"Well, we can start by questioning the people who are here to see if they know anything about Forfar," Skylah Clearsong declared.

"Good idea," Alariya agreed. "But we should be careful who we ask. We don't want the wrong people to find anything out about what we're doing."

The others hesitated at the logical suggestion from the Paladin knight, unsure how to proceed.

"Enough talk," the Swiftsword sisters grunted in unison, "let's get out there and find some information."

They stood up quickly, their chairs making a loud screeching sound drawing the looks of several patrons sitting nearby.

"But carefully," Talindra hissed, "lest we announce to every Kraken agent in the inn our intent." The elf rogue shook her head. "Fighters," she spat out under her breath.

The group looked around, assessing the situation. There seemed to be several excellent candidates to query. Who to choose became the next obvious question. The first choice was made for them.

The server for their table in the inn glided over. A tall woman of middle-age, she bubbled with exuberance. She'd be a good place to start.

"Not leaving so soon?" she asked enthusiastically. "Can I get you anything more to drink? Some cider or mead perhaps?"

None were sure how to respond and move the conversation to a more profitable path. Most realized their skills in this area were lacking. Rolling her eyes at the other party members, Talindra stepped forward with a broad grin on her face.

"Leave, my good woman, that's the last thing on our minds. In fact speaking of minds you read ours. Of course we'll have another round, cider for all." Shaking a small velvet bag the sound of jingling coins brought a smile to the attractive woman's face. "I'm Talinma," the elf introduced herself using a false name, "what's yours?"

"Oh, I'm Velola and I'm a singer."

"Really?"

"Oh yes," and she spontaneously broke into a few bars of a popular song.

"Lovely," Talindra lied. "Say, I'm searching for a friend who came through this lovely village more than a ten-day ago. He was a merchant from Waterdeep, his name was…"

"Waterdeep? I long to go to Waterdeep!" Velola gushed. "That's where the greatest singers come from."

"You're right, of course," Skylah Clearsong agreed, since she came from that grand city. "If you wish to be a singer then that's the place to go."

Talindra cleared her throat to get the attention of the now chattering pair of women. "Our friend? Remember? His name is Forfar and he travelled with a merchant caravan."

"Hmm," the server pondered. "Can you describe him?"

Talindra looked over at Captain Gavin, giving him a pointed look to join the conversation. The soldier eventually caught the hint, also catching the derisive smirk the elf had on her face at his obvious lack of skill in this area.

"Yes, I do remember him," the server declared after hearing Gavin's description. "He sat right over there," she pointed to a table in the corner. "He was writing a letter and broke his quill so asked me for another. I remembered him because he was working on a small note and a letter at the same time."

"And you recalled him based on that?" Alariya questioned in disbelief.

"Well no," she admitted but the other day three men were here asking about him."

"Who were they?" Alariya asked with an edge to her voice.

"I don't know but they were dangerous looking," she shuddered, "and they scared me."

"Are they still in the village?" the paladin enquired, hand going to the hilt of her sword.

"No, they stayed only a night then were off. Good riddance I say, we don't need their kind in St. Vincent."

The server had no other useful information so as she returned to the bar for their drinks the adventurers continued on in search of information. Watching her leave they spotted a soldier leaning against the bar who several recalled had been on duty at a check point on the main road recently. He seemed like a good candidate.

"Evening to you folks…Captain Gavin…honoured to have a Knight in Silver in the village. Sergeant Tef Mandalore's me name," the tall, well-built soldier greeted them casually.

"Well met Sergeant," Alariya stepped forward, allowing the soldier to see her armour and sword. "What news in the village?"

The guard seemed impressed. Appearing comfortable among the group he launched into a tirade. "Cursed trolls lurking about the edge of the Evermoor. Waiting, always waiting to slither out and attack unsuspecting travellers. Mind the Evermoor if ye be travelling that way."

"What of any travellers in the past ten-day?"

"Oh there be ones comin' and goin'. Mind, not as regularly now that the snows come in. Sure been cold here lately but tonight's not too bad. Few caravans of late, nothing of distinction though, the serious business of the seasons done."

"What of the caravans?" the paladin pressed. "Any with a merchant from Waterdeep?"

"They're all from Waterdeep and they all have merchants. Who cares what comes from the south," Mandalore shot back. "It's the Evermoors I care about, the trolls. And I with nothing but militia to hold the line."

Realizing there was little profit to continued conversation with the soldier they looked for other likely candidates.

"There," Skylah Clearsong pointed to a brawny man in a leather apron with hammer in the belt nursing some ale at a table, "he's a smith in the village. Surely he'd know about the caravan."

"Leave this to me," Talindra said with a wink. She gracefully went up to the man who watched her approach. "Good sir, may I buy you another ale?" She signalled to the bar for another round.

Captain Gavin wondered how an elf princess knew of such matters.

"I'm seeking information on a friend who travelled in a caravan headed towards Silverymoon better then a ten-day ago," Talindra asked the flabbergasted smith. "Might you remember it?"

The simple, burly man scratched his head in confusion at the sudden attention from the attractive elf. Then shaking his head, as if to regain his senses he thought a bit. "Aye, I remember a caravan. I re-shoed two of their horses before they pulled out. I wonder what happened to them for only an hour or so after they pulled out a group of heavily armed men rode hard through the village. Looked like brigands to me and up to no good. I tell you, we need more protection in this area when groups like that can thunder about as plain as day."

"Do you remember anything about the passengers?" the elf asked.

"No, I spent my time with the drivers of the wagons. Those they carried spent their time here at the Golden Acorn."

What at first had seemed to be an easy task now seemed to be becoming increasingly complex. Other then finding out Forfar had written not one but two notes they had discovered precious little of use beyond what they already knew. This was going to be hard after all.

The adventurers were becoming frustrated by their inability to find any helpful clues about their objective. Worse still, their questioning seemed to be bringing unwanted attention. The glances and whispers of several of the other patrons signalled a need for caution. Should they quit for the night? They weren't sure.

But then a small, round face in the crowd caused them to rethink the plan. A single kender gnome sat in the lounge, beginning to bounce as they noticed him, a sense of anticipation on his face.

"Think he knows anything?" Sarai asked.

"Kender?" Talindra snorted, "They always know something. Whether it's of any use we'll have to see. Just keep an eye on your valuables and don't ask about his pockets and we should be fine."

With the Strongsword sisters starting to watch their back and look for any eavesdroppers the group went over to the practically jumping gnome.

"You're adventurers aren't you? The names Zanome Foomfuzzle and I'm an adventurer too! What brings you to St. Vincent?" He burst out, the words flowing non-stop as one long sentence without breath. "I've been on many adventures. I remember the time I fought a dragon, man that was tough…well it wasn't me, it was someone I met but it sure was like I did it. Another time I fought with the great Captain Deudermont on the Sea of Swords. Now that was something! At least when I read about it."

Overwhelmed by the pace of talk and enthusiasm of Zanome the adventurers stared at him in stunned silence. It took a storyteller to refocus the kender and so Skylah took charge.

Good Master Zanome," Skylah interrupted with a flourish, "my name is Skylah Clearsong, bard of Waterdeep. My friends and I are indeed adventurers and we believe that you may possess some information that could help us on our quest."

"Oh, Waterdeep," Zanome squealed. "I've been there, great city. I found lots of treasures. Would you like to see?" he asked, throwing open his cloak to reveal many pockets."

"Perhaps another time. We're looking for information on a man named Forfar," she asked, gently steering him back to the topic at hand. "He was here we know less then two ten-days ago. Do you remember him?"

"Remember him? Of course I remember him. I spoke to Forfar. He was very interesting though not very talkative. I meet a lot of interesting people you know."

"I can imagine," the bard replied kindly. "Is there anything about him you can tell me?"

"He had a very nice coat on. It was green with brass buttons. Now the caravan he came in was very interesting. It had three wagons, nine people and four guards. The guards kept chasing me away from the wagons for some reason. I don't know why. The lead wagon had a brown horse who I thought had sad eyes so I sang him a song that seemed to cheer him up."

"Kender," Talindra fumed, "full of all the information in the world except the things you want to know. Come on we're wasting our time with this one."

The others turned to walk away with the elf but froze in their tracks when they heard:

"Forfar was writing a letter on this very sofa."

Skylah had stayed and continued to listen so she prodded him a bit. "Do you know what he wrote?"

"No, but it was the strangest thing. When he left the parlour he didn't have the letter with him. I thought that was very unusual. Why write a letter and not take it with you? That's crazy if you ask me!," he declared. "I said that to him you know, 'that's crazy Forfar' but he never did answer me."

"And you're sure he didn't have the letter with him when he left the parlour?" Alariya interjected.

"Oh I'm sure. I know these things," Zanome replied confidently.

The gnome kept talking until the group was finally able to politely end the conversation. Bored, Zanome went into the dining area in search of food.

"We seem to have our first solid clue," Alariya surmised. "If Forfar wrote something and didn't take it with him then I bet he hid it somewhere in this room. And if that's the case, I bet it'll tell us where the orb is. Come on, let's look around."

At first they subtly looked around the room, searching logical hiding places but to no avail. After minutes turned into a half hour frustration began to set in and the search became more obvious even to the casual observer of whom there were many by now.

"There's nothing here," Captain Gavin declared in exasperation. "This is a wild goose chase."

"No, there has to be something here," Skylah countered. "We just haven't looked hard enough."

Fortified by the idea this was their best chance to move forward in the quest the adventurers renewed their efforts. Since they'd gone over the whole area thoroughly before, they looked at things more closely.

Alariya searched a shelf filled with curios and books inch by inch. A time piece in the corner of one of the shelves caught her attention due to the thickness of the box encasing it. She looked more closely and almost moved on until she saw a thin line running along the side. A small, disguised clasp on the side confirmed her suspicion. Without saying anything she deftly flicked the locking device and the time piece's cabinet swung apart. The paladin's heart began to beat as she saw within a hidden chamber holding a folded piece of paper.


	5. Chapter 5 Progress

**Chapter 5: Progress**

"I've found something!" Alariya's voice boomed with excitement.

The others crowded around as she opened the paper to reveal not only a letter but a hand drawn map. The name on the bottom stood out: Forfar.

"We've found it!" Skylah exclaimed.

"Quiet," Talindra hissed, "do you want to alert the whole place?"

"Come, "Captain Gavin said to the group, "let's find a spot where we can look at these clues and figure out our next step."

Returning to the tap room, they went to a table in the corner to read the letter and look at the map. It was crudely drawn and showed some sort of an enclave but had no directions on how to get there or indication of its name. Still, despite its deficiencies, the map was well drawn and quite clear. The letter plainly laid out what Forfar had done. The group eagerly read it over Gavin's shoulder.

_22__nd__ day of Nightal, 1373 DR_

_I fear we are being followed and I am the cause. I can only surmise the reason is the item I carry. If it seems like anything should happen to me I've acquired a Quaal's Token to send Lady Alustriel in Silverymoon to let her know of the existence of the item I carry. To be safe since I fear this item falling into the wrong hands I've hidden it away. Your quest to recover it begins at a place that once was quite grand that stood in the shadow of a long forgotten garrison. _

_Once arrived, find a place piled with the once proud which now provides a blaze for the now proud. There will be revealed the location of what you seek, the rightful property of the Lady Alustriel._

_I pray that Ilmater will show mercy to me by this sacrifice for the foolishness I've shown over the years._

_Forfar Marzipan_

The letter confirmed what they knew about Forfar, that fearing attack he had hidden the Orb of Bera Shinar somewhere in this area. But where was it and where had he placed the orb? A clue in the letter seemed to point to where it might have been stashed but first they needed to discover the location of the enclave before they could begin to hone in.

Captain Gavin opened a leather satchel he'd been carrying then pulled out a number of small scrolls that turned out to be detailed maps of the immediate area. Mumbling to himself he finally plucked one out and unrolled it on the table.

"Here," he stated, pointing to a spot on the area map that seemed to have the same basic layout as Forfar's sketch. "I thought I recognized this area." Pointing to various landmarks he matched the two. "Look…abandoned manor… fort and other buildings. All show the same basic layout. This has to be it."

The others nodded their heads in agreement at the deduction.

"Okay, if that's the case, we need to leave without delay," the soldier stated with growing excitement. It seemed like they might be on to something after all.

"Should we not wait until morning?" Alariya asked dampening the mood. "We can assess the situation more fully and travel swifter in the light."

"No, any delay could be disastrous. We can be sure others are looking for the same thing we are. To wait, even tonight, could be disastrous," Gavin answered doggedly. "It might already be too late," he added quietly, fear of failure welling up within him like bile.

"But can we be sure?" Alariya asked cautiously. "I think we need to be certain before committing to this course of action."

"What are you waiting for, an engraved invitation?" Talindra interjected testily, her frustration at the paladin's hesitation evident. "We have the information, the road is before us. Lets get moving."

The Strongsword sisters grunted in approval and Gavin smiled slightly at the elf rogue, now glad he'd asked her along.

"That's not what I mean," Alariya countered defensively. "I'm just saying that we should think this through, look at all the angles. We need to make sure we're prepared."

"Listen, we're not planning an expedition to Icewind Dale nor are we going to war with Obold's orcs," Talindra shot back. "We're on a quest. You know the saying: time is gold."

"But…" the paladin began.

"We improvise," the elf rogue cut her off. Then she added with a wink, "Try it, you might find you like it."

The tension was thick, spilling over to the broader group of strangers, it was obvious sides were being drawn up and their harmony stood on a razor's edge.

"You're right, of course, rogue," Alariya admitted with a wry smile, backing down and breaking the ice. "Caution could prove disastrous. Captain Gavin, you're in charge here. Lead us as you see fit."

Despite their earlier vigilance, when the Knight in Silver's map came out the others eagerly drew in to see what he'd discovered. When the dispute over the course of action grew all semblance of discretion flew out the window. This allowed a hooded figure who had been hanging around the periphery to glide like a wraith up to the edge of the group and not only eavesdrop on the conversation but glance at the map. Swiftly the figure melted back into the crowd then out the inn's door into the night.

"This place is not far from here," Captain Gavin reported. "Come, let's get moving. I've secured access to horses already for those without mounts. We need to travel without delay and as quickly as we can. Get your gear and be ready to move."

In a short period of time, the adventurers rode through the clear night, following the Knight in Silver to the place they hoped to find the elusive prize.

Each wondered what they would find once they arrived and if they would be able to contribute. There were others in the party who doubted as did Captain Gavin their leader. Sarai, who never felt worthy of being in a party led by Dove Falconhand, the Strongsword sisters who wondered if they could cut it in a serious fight without the backup of a city guard, Skylah, who had sung epic tales of adventure yet had never experienced one herself. Even Talindra had doubts. Despite her bluster the relatively young elf maiden hid fears and insecurity behind a mask of brashness. Much of her restless movement in the past had been based not on a wandering spirit but instead on the anxiety of not being able to stand when things got tough.

Yes, each had demons to battle, hoping this seemingly desperate quest would allow them to discover peace and bury their fears.

Then there was Alariya.

The tall, lithe paladin carried not only the perceived shame of her family name and its ensuing legacy but also her own sense of failure. A paladin and yet she'd never led, a paladin yet always no better then second-in-command. Possessing incredible talent and ability, few were more skilled in this march, yet never quite reaching her potential. She knew others whispered about it, not in derision that would be easier to handle, no, in pity for the one who seemed to chase ghosts.

Alariya Hawkstone sought to exorcise her past. Her journey was not only to remove the stain of heritage but to lift what seemed like a family curse that had lingered since then: the curse of indecision. She swore at herself as she rode, recounting the conversation at the Golden Acorn before they left. Once again she had been the one to counsel caution, waiting and it had been a rogue no less that had given the bold support to Captain Gavin that she should have. Never again, she pledged to herself, this time it would be different. But already her confidence melted as the memories of similarly failed declarations crept in to haunt her. Yet hope lingered, the hope that this time would be different and everything would change.

No, each carried doubts.

But out of the doubt came hope, hope that on this quest each would find the elusive missing piece to confidence and contentment. Ironically, none of these so-called adventurers sought gold. Their prize was much more precious: the inner peace that comes from facing the darkness of unspoken fear and prevailing.

Tension rose as the outline of a long-abandoned manor appeared out of the inky darkness on the side of the road leading to Beliard. Coming to a halt, in one smooth motion Captain Gavin leapt from his saddle and drew his sword surveying the area.

Stars twinkled in the night and though winter the evening air was warm for the season. It would have been an altogether pleasant experience, if not for the quest. The Knight in Silver took out his map and Forfar's hand-drawn facsimile. With the Strongsword sisters standing guard they oriented themselves to the ground and began to consider Forfar's instructions from his note.

"Alright, let's spread out and begin our search," Gavin instructed. "We'll…"

"Shh!" Sarai cut him off in mid-sentence, dropping to a knee while raising her bow.

The others drew their weapons and instinctively moved into a defensive circle.

"What is it? What do you hear?" Captain Gavin asked anxiously.

"It's not what I hear, it's what I smell," the ranger replied quietly. "I smell smoke which means there's a fire not far from here."

The others tensed in anticipation of what the darkness of the night held. Not a sound could be heard but that brought little comfort to the adventurers who now had a sense they were not alone.

"Okay, let's move carefully," the Captain of Silverymoon ordered.

A few short minutes later their suspicions were confirmed with the discovery of a small fire under the shadows of the rear of the manor house. It still smouldered and numerous footprints could be seen about it.

They were not alone. The question now was: were they too late? Gavin sighed audibly, afraid that after everything, he'd failed in his quest and let Lady Alustriel down.


	6. Chapter 6 More clues from Forfar

**Chapter 6 – More clues from Forfar**

"Someone's been here ahead of us already," Captain Gavin declared, looking around into the blackness of night for whoever had made the fire.

"Perhaps its Dove Falconhand's party," Sarai said without conviction.

"No, this wasn't their area to search," the soldier responded, trying not to sound forlorn, "it was mine."

"Could it have been simply travelers on the road?" Skylah asked hopefully.

"Not likely," the Knight in Silver replied. "Look at the tracks leading away from the road. No, someone's been here already. Let's hope this is a coincidence and they were merely searching for treasure. But we should be on our guard since I have a feeling its not."

With weapons drawn and at the ready torches were lit. It was time to begin the search in earnest. If someone was still out there they'd know of the arrival of the adventurers so stealth no longer seemed to be an option.

"So where do we begin?" Captain Gavin asked, confessing with the simple statement his lack of expertise in these matters.

Sarai Swiftdeer, bow in hand, had already been surveying the surrounding area with a keen eye. Looking at the map their leader had and the letter from Forfar, she stated with confidence, "The clue lies in this part of the message: 'a place piled with the once proud which provides a blaze for the now proud'. This can only mean one thing. It has to be a wood pile."

The simple soldier opened his mouth to rebut that it wasn't that obvious to him but was cut off before he could show his ignorance at riddle solving.

"Makes sense," Alariya agreed. "There's one on the map. Come on."

The others followed the paladin knight, torches blazing in the night sky. A short distance away a long-abandoned pile of wood, half a person high, appeared.

Filled with nooks and crannies, the wood pile presented a seemingly impossible location for one to find anything useful. As some in the party began to complain the Strongsword sisters, thus far maintaining silent vigil, began searching the obstacle with a keen eye. Their attentiveness was rewarded a short time later when Kaitlym exclaimed, "We found something!"

The chestnut haired fighter fished out of a recess a small, folded packet, wrapped in waxed paper.Removing the seal, the fighter found it contained a ripped piece of the same map they had found at the Golden Acorn. It showed the wood pile that now stood before them. The other side contained a note written in the now familiar hand of Forfar.

_ "We never should have stolen from that wizard's garden!" _

"That's a waste of paper!" Nikaela declared in frustration. "Why would he leave such useless information?"

"It's not useless. It's a clue," Skylah countered, "like a riddle."

"So what does it mean then?" Captain Gavin asked. "How can this help us find the orb?"

"Well, Forfar figured he was being followed so he wanted to make sure the orb couldn't be easily found," Skylah surmised. "He left some clues to help us discover it but not so easy that just anyone could."

"Then I guess we need to put our heads together. We must work as one to solve this mystery."

"So what would happen if you stole from a wizard?" Alariya interjected.

"You might get blasted to bits," Kaitlym commented.

"Or teleported to another land," Nikaela added.

"Or turned into a strange creature," Sarai said, joining in.

"Or turned into a stone creature," Alariya mused. "Let me see the map Sarai."

The paladin gazed at the sketch and a smile lit up her expressive face.

"Follow me," she declared, "I know where to look."

The young woman led them to the side of the manor where a series of stone animals were scattered about. A quick search around and under them revealed another waxed paper packet.

"_Build with this and no wolf will ever enter in!"_

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alariya asked in exasperation.

"Yes, how about writing it in the common tongue," Talindra agreed.

Skylah was not phased by the odd message they'd found. Taking the clue over to Sarai, who held the map of the area, she compared the message to the locations marked out by Forfar.

"Okay, I'm getting the hang of this," the bard declared confidently, "let's see what matches up."

Looking over the map and comparing it with the new clue Skylah figured the correct location would be something to do with bricks, matching up with the ancient nursery rhyme. True to the word, the adventurers saw on the map an old brick yard behind a spindly bush.

Moving swiftly, fearing they had no time to lose, the adventurers moved to the location where bricks would have been made at one time. The open-air factory had long been abandoned, wooden work benches rotted and piles of bricks were all that remained along the old trade road.

The group began to search in and around the remains, now knowing what they were looking for. Laying down her axe, Kaitlym reached into the old kiln, poking around among the sticks and leaves that had been trapped in the opening where once fire would have been built to harden the bricks. Her fingers brushed up against something soft and her heart began to race. Deftly grabbing the object she pulled out a cloth bag.

"I found something!" the Strongsword sister declared excitedly.

"Is it another clue?" her sister asked with expectation.

"No, its not." Giving the bag a shake the light sound of jingling could be heard. "Though I do think it's valuable."

Opening it, the contents were revealed to be a large number of gold coins.

"Seems you've found some good fortune," Captain Gavin commented. "It appears as if someone stashed these coins. This was once a thriving trade road many moons ago before being abandoned. I'd suspect they're from some bandits who hid them here after robbing someone along this route. Likely they died before they could reclaim the prize," he added. "Nice discovery but this doesn't help us with our quest."

The adventurers continued the search, a bit of frustration setting in at not being able to find the next clue. But then Skylah thought she spied something tucked in between two bricks. Though difficult to get out, she patiently hooked it and pulled out another waxed package.

"I've got it!" she declared triumphantly.

The others crowded around and read:

"_In ancient of days the impossible_

_b__ecame possible here."_

"These are getting harder," Sarai commented.

"Which means we have to be getting closer," Alariya surmised. "So what of this one?"

"Nothing is obvious but if we reference back to the map we might be able to use a process of elimination to figure it out," Sarai suggested.

"That does make sense," Captain Gavin agreed. "So far everything is lining up with the map Forfar left. So let's match them up."

"Good idea," Alariya agreed looking intently at the map. Her finger came to rest on a small building near the brick yard. "Well, the impossible becoming possible could mean several things but what about this: if you have something that's broken, you take it to a tinker. Most I know are amazing at fixing things, or, making things possible."

"Brilliant! That would mean…" the ranger began.

"The tinker shop. It has to be."

With Alariya in the lead they made the short journey to the small wooden building standing on the top of a rise. She found the door locked.

"Well that's strange," the paladin declared in surprise. "Why would an abandoned building still be locked?" She turned to Talindra. "Do you think you can pick this?"

The elf rogue rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Why not just break the door down?" Kaitlym Strongsword grunted

"Because this still may be someone's property," the paladin shot back, "and they wouldn't appreciate us bashing it in."

The lithe fighter shook her head in disgust but didn't say anything in reply.

"So, will you get out of the way and let me get to work?" Talindra asked testily.

"Don't forget to check for traps," Alariya added, trying to be helpful.

The elf rogue let out a loud harrumph but didn't comment. Stepping forward Talindra knelt down and examined the lock and closing mechanism on the door promptly finding a trap. Taking a deep breath she began to work to disarm it.

The others backed away from her, leaving the young woman feeling suddenly quite alone. Exhilaration filled her at not only quickly figuring the design out but then being able to successfully disable it. But then she turned to the lock and it appeared to be surprisingly difficult. Reaching into a concealed pocket she brought out a number of small tools and began to work away on it.

"Thieves tools!" Captain Gavin said in shock. "I'd never have thought it from an Illuvatar."

A withering look from the elf caused the Knight in Silver to hold his tongue and shrink back into the crowd.

While the others had been intently watching the rogue work Sarai instead looked into the night, keeping a vigilant watch. Thus far things had gone too easily for the experienced woman of the woods and she didn't like the fact no one was about despite the tracks in the area. It was time to begin to think of things beyond Forfar's clues, she reminded herself.

A faint sound out in the darkness caught the ranger's attention. "I heard something," she quietly declared to the others.

"Defensive formation, now," Alariya ordered. Kaitlym, cover the right flank, Nikaela, center, Sarai left."

The others responded immediately, drawing weapons and fanning out in a semi-circle around the building.

Talindra felt the pressure of the moment and perspiration jewelled on her forehead. Finally after several tense moments she was rewarded for her concentration with a soft _click _and the lock fell open in her hands. The others saw her move, so with a flourish she opened the door and peered within. There sitting on the stone floor was another folded piece of paper.

Forgetting the noise, which hadn't been repeated, they crowded in to see what had been found. Talindra read aloud:

_For pleasure or for pain,_

_Many have hung around me_

Into a good rhythm now of figuring out Forfar's riddles, the adventurers quickly surmised that he meant what was marked on the map as the Ancient Oak only a short distance from the tinker's shop. They moved quickly along the rise of the hill defining the area to the looming tree. A thick, though rotting, rope hung from a sturdy limb, supporting a small wooden platform. The adventurers ringed the tree and looked around, some even digging in the snow but nothing could be found.

Was this a dead end? Had they missed something?

Skylah, on the other hand, confident they were in the right place, looked more carefully at the small wooden platform. Turning it over she saw another packet attached to the bottom.

"Found it!" she announced happily. Stripping off the oiled paper she discovered the desired note within and read:

_What you seek can be found if you travel_

_12 paces to the north then _

_14 paces to the west_

"We're close, I can feel it," Skylah declared enthusiastically.

"I agree," Alariya affirmed. "Sarai, can you find the way for us?"

The ranger looked up at the stars to get herself oriented. Turning her body in the right direction she began to pace, softly counting out each stride with the others following closely behind. She first went north, and then turned west taking here into a small grove of scrub trees.

The adventurers dove in, digging about in search of what they believed would be the end of their quest.

Intensity grew as each felt the end of their quest at hand. They moved with the ranger into a small decline. Shadows hung thick even for night, giving it an eerie feeling.

"Bring a torch here Captain Gavin," Talindra ordered as the others tried to get their bearing.

The Knight in Silver complied, moving from his post to bring his blazing torch into the grove, illuminating it immediately.

"I found something," Nikaela called out after digging through a pile of snow, then leaves. She pulled out a small cloth-covered package. As the others crowded around she gently opened it.

"We found it! We found the Orb!" Skylah exclaimed as the others looked at the round, shining, black object. They let out a cheer, congratulating each other on the discovery.

The sound of clapping echoed out of the darkness of the night, interrupting their revelry. Following the sound three armed figures emerged from the inky blackness weapons at the ready.


	7. Chapter 7 Company

**Chapter 7 – Company**

"Bravo! Very well done adventurers," a tall cloaked figure standing on the balcony of the abandoned manor called out. "I congratulate you on your success. I knew if I let you, you'd do the work for me."

Captain Gavin drew his sword in one swift motion, putting himself between the adventurers and the perceived threat. "Hold there sir! Halt and be recognized!" he commanded.

"Come now, let's do this the easy way," the speaker said with a note of menace. "Surrender the orb to the Krakens and we may allow you to walk away."

With that the leader of the trio jumped nimbly from the balcony to the snowy ground and the group advanced menacingly.

"Protect the Orb!" Captain Gavin ordered, springing into action. With sword in one hand and torch in the other the Knight in Silver met the advancing Krakens. They attacked viciously but Gavin countered the onslaught parrying and thrusting expertly.

The other adventurers leapt into the fray, weapons singing in the clear night air. The leader of the Krakens struck like a scorpion, finally finding his mark on Captain Gavin who staggered back with the blow. The others filled the void aggressively moving forward to push the attackers back.

The Strongsword sisters stepped into the gap left by the Knight in Silver. They stopped the attackers dead in their tracks rhythmically swinging their axes in unison causing the Kraken's progress to be checked. Alariya matched blades with the leader of the attackers allowing the wounded Captain Gavin to fall back and protect himself. Sarah loosed an arrow then charged in with sword in hand while Skylah and Talindra displayed strength with the blade also keeping the attackers penned in.

Superior numbers coupled with an aggressive response devastated the confident foe and so they were overwhelmed after a short, sharp fight. One of the Krakens slammed into a pole planted in the ground, throwing himself off balance. The adventurers swarmed over him and soon he lay in the snow motionless. The third member of the party saw this and tried to flee into the darkness of the night. Instead, Alariya overtook and hacked him down, her blade a blur of motion.

Though now alone the leader of the Krakens fought hard and with skill, scoring several minor hits but nothing that would allow him to gain the upper hand. Fanaticism to the cause kept him there, desperately trying to get at the orb and it was that singular focus that allowed the killing blow to find its mark.

All the Krakens were down and motionless. The adventurers let rip a spontaneous roar of victory. But a groan from Captain Gavin soon brought them out of their revelry. The Knight in Silver staggered badly from his wound, valiantly trying to stay on his feet but the severity of it and loss of blood proved to be too much. He took two more steps then collapsed into the snow, sword falling to the ground and torch as well.

The others rushed to his side to bring aid.

"Skylah, quick, a healing potion, he's fading from this life to the next!" Alariya ordered crisply.

The bard searched in her colourful haversack, trying to find the right bottle. The severity of the situation caused her to panic a bit and so she fumbled around trying to find it.

"Hurry!" Talindra shouted, "We don't have time for you to take an inventory!"

"I'm trying, okay? I have a lot of important things in this satchel," Skylah shot back tensely.

"Tell the Lady Alustriel I did my best," Captain Gavin cried as life left him. The soldier's eyes fluttered then closed. Sarai cried out in anguish at the demise of the leader of their group.

But the bard finally found the bottle, broke the wax seal in one motion while kneeling beside the pale soldier and began to pour some into his mouth.

Gavin choked slightly but soon the color returned to his face and his shallow breathing became deep and regular. His eyes opened and he gave a slight shake of his head as if to clear it.

"Thank you," he said as he got to his feet, recovering his sword. "I thought I was finished there." Looking at the prone Krakens lying where they fell in the snow he nodded his head in approval. "Well done, I knew you could do it. Now, what about the Orb?"

The adrenaline of combat and elation of victory eventually gave way to a re-examination of the Orb. Suddenly something didn't seem right about it though none could put their finger on just what.

"This doesn't seem right," Alariya hesitantly declared.

"What do you mean?" Captain Gavin countered. "It's an orb and it's black. We followed Forfar's instructions. No, it has to be the right one."

"But it has no markings on it." The paladin replied thoughtfully. "How would Forfar, or anyone for that matter, know this was the Orb of Bera Shinar? Wasn't it supposed to have some sort of marking of Lady Alustriel's family on it?"

The thought hit the Knight in Silver harder then the Kraken's blade. "You're right! There is supposed to be the family crest on it." Looking more closely himself the soldier declared, "This can't be the one."

"Maybe not, but it still has value," Alariya replied thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Talindra spat out in frustration. "This has been one big waste of time, a fool's errand."

"I don't think so," the paladin countered. "The complexity of the clues and effort to hide it points to more."

"You're a dreamer. There's nothing here," the elf shot back in frustration.

Alariya said nothing but instead took the orb and examined it more closely. The paladin poked into the base and it broke open. "It's hollow," she declared.

"Hollow?" Talindra responded in shock. "See what I mean? Worthless! There goes our reward."

"We've been on a wild goose chase," Captain Gavin shouted in exasperation allowing his frustration and pain from the wound he suffered to take over.

"You're both wrong," Alariya countered doggedly, peeling back the seal and beginning to examine the hollow core of the fake orb. "There's something in here," she declared. Deftly she poked into the opening and pulled out a tightly folded piece of paper.

"It was a diversion!" Talindra exclaimed finally understanding what they were witnessing. "Oh Forfar, that's brilliant!"

The declaration of the elf princess was correct for within was revealed the last heroic act of Forfar Marzipan to ensure the precious object not be found by the wrong type of searcher.

_Defend the right from here, but without these_

_ It will be impossible._

_ -For Lady Alustriel,_

_ Forfar_

"Oh, another riddle!" Talindra groaned in exasperation.

"Yes, but this one will take us to the orb," Alariya countered.

"So where too?" Skylah asked.

Referencing the map anew, they realized the only place that could be defended would be the forsaken fort. Captain Gavin confirmed that the structure was the remnant from one of a domain that once held power in the area.

It had to be the location.

With renewed vigour the adventurers set out for the ruin of the log and earth enclosed fort beyond the abandoned manor. Torches twinkling in the night sky they made good progress through the crisp night to reach their destination. Though not large the run-down fortification possessed many places to hide a small object.

"This is impossible! Every time we get closer we seem to be pushed back," Skylah exclaimed in frustration.

"But we have these clues," Sarai countered patiently. "Forfar wants us to find it. We just need to look more closely."

"Okay, 'defend the right from here' means this fort. We all agree about that," Alariya brought them back to the task at hand. "So there's only one part left: 'without these it will be impossible'. So what does he mean?"

The group scanned the compound. But then instead of looking at what was there, they began to seek what wasn't.

"A forts no use without gates," Nikaela Strongsword commented matter of factly.

Like a great revelation the others turned to look at the gapping opening they'd walked through into the long-forgotten fortification.

"Over here," Kaitlym, the other Strongsword sister, called out.

In a corner where the enclosure turned, two weathered wooden gates stood propped against the wall in the corner.

Skylah nimbly moved around and looked into the natural gap behind where they stood while the Strongsword sisters, muscles straining, held them up to look behind.

"There's something back here!" the bard called out excitedly, reaching in to grab what she'd seen.

"Wait!" Talindra ordered, grabbing the slender woman by the arm and pulling her back.

"What? Why did you do that?" Skylah shot back with a note of irritation. "It's sitting right there."

"That's what's bothering me," the elf princess retorted. "It's too easy. Did you check for traps?"

The bard from Waterdeep opened her mouth to shoot back but her eyes caught something she'd missed in her haste. A thin, dark line in the shadows right where she had been reaching. Her heart beat and her mouth went suddenly dry.

There was a trap.

Skylah's silence was all the answer the rogue needed. Surprisingly she didn't exploit her moment of triumph with a witty declaration. Instead, Talindra stepped carefully into the void and began the job of working to disarm the lethal device. She deftly pulled her tools out and began to work in the cramped quarters but a short time later her patience was rewarded and she plucked out a small round package.

The others crowded around in excitement, forgetting all they had gone through this night, eager with anticipation to see if their quest was complete. She opened the package to reveal a solid orb of blue-green rock. But what caught their attention was the clearly etched symbol of the house of Lady Alustriel.

They'd found the Orb of Bera Shinar!

A great cheer spontaneously erupted from the mouths of the adventurers as they began to congratulate each other on their success.

Captain Gavin, who had been patrolling around the fringes of the fort, brought the revelry to an end. "Come, let's get back to St. Vincent, there still could be danger from attack here."

Fanning out in a defensive formation the adventurers moved back to where their horses had been left. The Knight in Silver's point was reinforced to them, causing the group to stop in their tracks and grip their weapons tighter.

The bodies of the Kraken Society attackers were gone.


	8. Chapter 8 Rewards and new trails

**Chapter 8 Rewards and new trails**

On their guard, the adventurers searched the immediate area but found no sign of the missing Kraken agents. Tension rose as each peered into the inky darkness.

"Where do you think they got to?" Skylah asked nervously.

"They sprouted wings and flew away," Talindra snorted. "What do you think? They've got friends in the area."

"That's likely the case," Captain Gavin agreed. "Let's not wait around and give them the change to regroup and attack. To the horses and back to St. Vincent."

Despite the discovery at the abandoned manor of the missing Kraken's the party travelled without incident back to the Golden Acorn Inn in St. Vincent, following Captain Gavin's flapping cape the whole way back. It seemed the fight was out of the feared group for the time being.

Despite the fact it was early morning by the time they arrived the leader of the party roused the inn staff and ordered up another feast to celebrate their success. Captain Gavin sent off a Quaal's Token to let Dove Falconhand know of their success. While the adventurers enjoyed cakes and more drink he brought out a heavy strongbox. Opening it with a flourish he handed out bags of gold to each of the adventurers, reward for their efforts.

Dove and her party arrived early the next morning and provided additional escort for the orb. Out of respect for her family, the adventurers placed the precious artefact into the sister of Lady Alustriel's care for the journey. She looked at it for a long moment and her eyes moistened.

"Thank you," Dove said in a choked voice. "You don't know how much this means to my family."

The strong party travelled immediately and without incident northward. As if word of their success had spread a squadron of mounted Knights in Silver met them on the border of their metropolis to provide further support. By the time they reached Silverymoon throngs of people crowded the walls and streets of the famed city to watch the group go by and head towards the palace. Many had heard the report of Captain Gavin and his party of lady adventurers so wanted to see what seemed impossible for their own eyes. At the top of the steps they were met by Lady Alustriel, resplendent in a shimmering white gown. Many commented that they'd never seen her look more beautiful.

Though a personal matter for her alone, the beloved ruler's distress over the missing item was known so a cheer erupted from the crowd echoing through the city when Dove presented the long-lost family heirloom to her sister. It grew in volume as the High Lady embraced each of the adventurers who had made it possible. It was a good day in the city.

After enjoying the hospitality of Silverymoon for a ten-day the time came for the adventurers to move on. But before separating each pledged to stay in touch and join anew if the fates should call. Sarai Swiftdeer, her tracking skills recognized in the search for the orb, received an invitation to join Dove Falconhand's ranger group and accepted the great honour. Impressed by their fighting skills, Captain Gavin asked the Strongsword sisters to join the city guard of Silverymoon which they agreed to while Skylah returned to Waterdeep with several new stories and songs which made her the toast of the city for a season.

That left only Talindra and Alariya.

"So will you return to the Moonwood?" the paladin asked.

"No, I think I'll stay here a little longer," Talindra answered lazily. "Besides, Lady Alustriel invited me to stay when she found out who my father is. I think she wants to teach me some refinement." With a wink she added, "We'll see who teaches who!"

Alariya laughed then a sudden note of sadness crept onto her pretty face that did not go unnoticed by the observant elf.

"And what of you, our fearless leader, and my now dear friend? Are you ready to find peace?" Talindra asked tenderly.

"Peace…" the woman pondered the thought for a moment, absently gripping the pommel of her sword. "No, there will be no peace for me until my family's name can be declared and it's synonymous with honour. I am back to St. Vincent this day and see where the road takes me from there."

THE END

Author's note: The story ends here but could continue for any or all of the party members if there's interest. If you'd like to see more of any of them please let me know in comments and the adventure will continue! Thanks for reading, its greatly appreciated.

2


End file.
